For almost a century now there have been close to a hundred patents issued that claim to produce inertial propulsion, usually in the form of converting rotary motion to unidirectional linear motion. NASA funded a program titled “Breakthrough Propulsion Physics” (BPP) from 1996 to 2002. It was a very successful program in that it provided an opportunity for anyone who believed they had a propulsion breakthrough to present their concept. Its goal was to seek the ultimate solutions to the following three main problems: no propellant required, speeds approaching that of light, and a source of energy to power any such devices (for example, zero-point energy). Terms like “Space drives,” “Warp drives,” and “Wormholes” are now being used routinely and are written about regularly in reputable scientific journals providing a very healthy atmosphere for creative breakthroughs, thanks to the BPP project.
The BPP Project was a success in that it produced 14 peer-reviewed articles. The project was terminated in 2002 due primarily to a lack of funding, but also due to the realization that out of thousands of submissions, nobody had submitted an idea that appeared to work. Many of the submissions to the BPP Project involved concepts that were already known not to work. Most of the concepts were divided into three common categories: Oscillation Thrusters, Gyroscopic Antigravity, and Electrostatic Antigravity. A detailed analysis was given of at least one example in each of the three categories. The analysis would give a description of the device, then state why it looked like a breakthrough, give a reflexive objection as to why the device cannot work, a deeper assessment, a conclusion, and a “What If” in case someone actually figured out a way to make it work. As an example of an oscillation thruster, the “Dean Drive” described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,886,9761 and 3,182,5178 was given. As an example of a Gyroscopic Antigravity device, Dr. Eric Laithwaite's4 work was mentioned. As an example of an electrostatic antigravity device, various Biefeld-Brown effect devices were mentioned, including Lifters, and Asymmetrical Capacitors.
An example of what appears, at first glance, to be propellantless propulsion, but in reality cannot move its center of gravity, is given by U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,864 and described in reference 8.1.
Electrogravitics, and Electrokinetics.
The first instance known to this inventor of a successful demonstration of movement of a device involving the use of gravity as an external force was made by Alexander Charles Jones on May 20, 1975. Alex Jones demonstrated successful inertial propulsion one cycle at a time to Dr. Eric R. Laithwaite. Alex Jones (now deceased) may be considered as the Father of Inertial Propulsion. A reenactment of this first demonstration may be observed by watching the British Broadcasting Company's video titled the “Heretics”. Alex Jones' first patent application was in German and was titled, “Vortriebsvorrichtung” (Forward Thrust Device6), Patent #23 41 245. The patent was filed on Aug. 16, 1973 and was issued on May 22, 1975. The principal inventor of this current Inertial Propulsion System (H. Fiala) translated the original Jones patent from German to English.
By far the most comprehensive patent to date on the subject of inertial propulsion is that by Dr. Eric Robert Laithwaite (also now deceased), U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,317 titled, “Propulsion System4”, filed on May 5, 1995 and issued on Jan. 19, 1999.
The problem with existing space vehicle propulsion systems is that they require large amounts of highly explosive propellants, as can be recalled from the explosion of the Space Shuttle Challenger in 1986 and the explosion of very many rockets on the launch pad for both the United States and foreign countries. Rockets using solid or liquid propellants are clearly a brute force and very dangerous approach to manned space flights and space travel. Zero-point energy9,10,12,13,14,15,16,17 is now recognized as existing even though man has not yet managed to successfully harness it. However, it is anticipated that within a few decades, assuming that zero-point energy will have been developed, combining a zero-point energy source with an inertial propulsion system will constitute a perfect marriage of the two technologies for future travel to the planets and the stars.